The Soul Seeing Vongola Boss
by LazyPlotBunnies
Summary: Dresden and Tsuna meet in a strange way. The mafia world is in for quite a shock. Warning: Character death.
1. Brief Prologue

Standard Disclaimer: All characters (like Tsuna) are the property of their respective owners and this story is not intended for sale, rent or any act that might result in my increased wealth.

The Soul Seeing Vongola Boss

"On the day when it all began it was raining; dark and stormy was the sky . . ." whispered an old man to his grandchildren as his mind moved back to a different age.

The skies boomed as rain came down and lightning flashed, terrible fires roared overhead as a final barrier cracked yet again. Below on the "Roof of the World" a man strode his footfall sure, his bearing certain, his face grim even as his surroundings were. Immune to the cold the last of the wardens walked into the eye of the storm. As he drew circles in the ground he recalled the fall of the council, the death of his grandfather, the last stand of the last knight, the incineration of the Gatekeeper, his brother's lifeless body, and the end of a former cop. His face became, if possible, both grimmer and wearier with each face, reaching at the last one an expression that would have inspired fear in a corpse.

The Gatekeeper was the last to fall, the Warden knew, and before his fall he conveyed a final desperate gambit, a plan that required an inhuman amount of power. Power like that which could be found in that which was even now destroying humanity itself.

Regrettably that power, due to its terrible nature was unsuited for the task still, although he was a fan of irony even he knew that it was not required in every act. His search for the energy necessary had led him here, to the place that was the very heart of all that remained of winter. Much of the energy he needed would come from that around him, but some of it would come from him. His visage smiled viciously as he recalled what his kind could do at the moment in which all was lost.

Raising his hand, he spoke in an ancient language and glowing circles appeared in the sky. They spread out changing from glowing white and silver to electric blue as their design became ever more intricate and ever larger, the bands of light stretching for miles in all directions. His voice boomed louder still as dark whispering arose in the distance and fire and lightning flashed in wordless, battle for supremacy.

As the fight rose in intensity and the winds battered him, the scarred warden smiled as his circles which had dimmed slightly became more vibrant, their light becoming what some would call ethereal. As his words began to reach their destined zenith point the very earth shook and the man spoke his words with more urgency as his footing crumbled. The Warden fell as the ground far below him rushed to meet him, the final words to that which was meant to change time itself tore from his throat, several of the words meshing together in his furious rush before body met ground.

Closing his eyelid's as he fell through the last 1000 feet of air, his body stilled, and he hit the ground with an ominous thump.

The circles, instead of dimming and slowly spreading across all of earth, slowly coalesced around the body. As the Earth ended by the void crumbled, the light brightened one last time and then vanished without a trace, taking with it a single soul upon a single journey.

In a different parallel reality the boy was late and missed rush hour, but this was not that different parallel reality and the child was not late.

An ambulance screamed its way back to the hospital; the passenger within in terrible shape. As it turned the corner the driver briefly saw behind him the three call pileup, all the drivers miraculously, and unjustly, safe. The young bystanders on the other hand – were not.

The unconscious child shook, in the deepest depths of his mind he saw the expression on Kyoko's face as she saw the vehicle in front of them swerve, he remembered the surprise and for the briefest of instants the unbridled terror. It was characteristic of the oft bullied child that his mind did not consider his own fate, but only remembered the fate of his friend. His mind slowly shut down and his breathing slipped still further, from unconsciousness to coma.

The paramedic beside the lad shouted, "Drive faster," as he looked at the computer's reading of the boy's vitals.

Fourteen minutes and 19 seconds later the Emergency room doctors began to operate on the boy, treating his all but mortal injuries with the greatest care.

Outside in the lobby a young woman waited wringing her hands, and bearing an expression of worry upon her face.

Far away in Italy a man wearing a hardhat picked up a phone and listened to the agent's words, his face paling drastically, he dashed out the door tossing the phone over his shoulder as he grabbed the keys to his car. Starting the car he used his cellphone to bark out orders to his pilot.

Two hours later, while the father was somewhere over the Atlantic, the Doctors informed the mother that while the boy was out of mortal danger he had slipped into a deep coma. The woman listened as the man listed in clinical, cold terms what the possibilities were, giving her his routine apology the overworked man walked off to continue his duties. Behind him the woman broke into tears.

As a woman cried, and a man tapped his fingers impatiently on the armrest beside him, a boy slept on his bed, his breathing slow, yet steady; around him the faintest light shown, a strange combination of orange, gold, blue and silver. The light integrated into a single color that could not be described through simple words, and then it disappeared into the young boy. Waking with a gasp two minds, two personalities stared and then both exhausted and confused, unaware of the other fell back into slumber. A slumber that was destined to be shorter, and more helpful, than the one that preceded it.

AN: Last story that I intend to start (at least until I have finished my current ones). Feel free to hit the review button and tell me what you think. Also there will be more updates over the Holiday's. As such if you like this, I suggest that you check back Christmas morning for further updates.

Standard Disclaimer: All characters (like Tsuna) are the property of their respective owners and this story is not intended for sale, rent or any act that might result in my increased wealth.


	2. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: All characters (like Tsuna) are the property of their respective owners and this story is not intended for sale, rent or any purpose that might result in my increased wealth.

The Soul Seeing Vongola Boss chapter 1

Tsunayoshi Sawada gradually woke up, remembering the events of yesterday he spent several minutes sobbing quietly then putting what happened behind him, for a while at least, he looked around the room. Tsuna quietly noted in his mind that he was in a generic hospital room, that it was approximately 2:30 in the morning, and that for the moment he was alone with no medical authority nearby. Glancing down at himself he paled and winced, his left arm was gone, nothing remained.

Downstairs in one of the waiting rooms, a nurse said, "Mr. and Ms. Sawada?"

When the man and his wife nodded their heads, the nurse continued, "your son is up, would you like to see him?"

Both said simply, in reply, "yes."

They followed the nurse upstairs and arrived at the third floor of the hospital. The nurse cautioned them against exciting Tsunayoshi in his current state, and informed the pair that she would return in about fifteen minutes. Nana and her husband entered the room.

Tsuna looked up and saw his mother first; he leaned over quickly and hugging his mother, with his remaining arm, sobbed quietly in her arms. Iemitsu watched quietly as his wife and his child cried together, it was uncharacteristic of the man to be so patient – but even Iemitsu knew that there were times where playful idiocy was not appropriate.

After about 10 minutes it was the father's turn to talk to the child, and he did so, allowing Tsuna to share his problems with his father. While Tsuna discussed what occurred with his father his mother waited quietly by the door, making sure that the nurse did not interrupt her husband and son until they were done, visitation rules and doctors' orders be _damned_.

Upon seeing the pair entering the hospital room, the warden who was at the time still in shock from realizing that he was in a similar position to an imaginary Jiminy Cricket, looked up and watched the discussion between the father and the son (he'd turned away during the tears between the mother and the boy, which was too private). The man discovered that the boy had lost in less than ten seconds someone he deeply admired along with his left arm, considering that he was a child he was taking it rather well, not easily, but well.

Once he ascertained the basic situation, he decided that it was worthwhile to look around his current location and see what he could learn, an unethical, yet necessary invasion of privacy. Leaving his house made of ice, and his chair made of wood and inlayed steel, he began to walk. Although the grey-cloaked individual had seen many things, vampires, fairy queens, gods, and even souls, he had never wandered across a mind before and did not know what to expect.

Around the Warden was a blizzard, but as he left his side of the equation, he found himself under a vast sky. He stood upon a mountain in the midst of summer, and everything overhead was overcast, had it not been for the sun, which was orange and not yellow, it would have been a rather dreary view. As it was it was rather sad, but the lakes, plains, and rivers plus the mountain upon which he stood made everything stunning. Drawing almost all of his attention was the sky, something told him it was the most important part of this vista, 'perhaps,' he thought sarcastically, 'it was the huge spreading of six different colors in the form of fire.'

Indeed green lightning was distantly seen in the clouds far off, the lightning was surrounded by red flashes. At the very edge of his sight he could see one humongous purple cloud, all by itself. The rain that came down was a strange deep shade of blue, only slightly different from normal rain, but the wizard noted that for some reason it was making him calmer. Also despite the fact that the sun was _orange_, another interesting color, the few sunbeams around him appeared to be energetically dancing. The most suspicious one was a light blue fog that had strange shapes in it, weird sounds that sounded slightly like laughter and muffled screams issued forth from it. He was relieved when he saw that it was the smallest of the colors, the man firmly decided to avoid that area.

Choosing to try and interpret the view later the last representative of winter moved into a less abstract area of the mind – memories.

While the wielder of magic wandered around his mind, Tsuna finished talking to his father, his mother was busy employing one of Iemitsu's nameless minions to threaten the hospital authorities with dozens of lawsuits if they so much as breathed a word about visitation rules, and waited for his Dad's response. Iemitsu silently thought about what he had heard, although it was clear that the boy was worried about his arm, he was much more concerned with the death of Kyoko, as always his adorable son took after his mother. The road to emotional recovery would be slightly bumpy, but he saw that his son would recover, Nana was always strong in that area, what he was most concerned with was the arm. If its loss affected Tsuna's ability to fight, well a Vongola boss who could not fight was a dead Vongola boss. 'Death,' Iemitsu grimly thought, 'was something impossible to bounce back from.'

After promising his son that they would attend Kyoko's funeral Iemitsu left, leaving his wife, who had two paralegals, three lawyers and about a dozen bodyguards (all of which she viciously employed against anyone who tried to move her from Tsu-kun's room, to his intense embarrassment), with his son. Pulling out a cellphone he called an old friend. "Boss," Iemitsu said, "I believe we should step up the schedule . . . yes, that's the situation."

The Ninth closed his eyes briefly in sorrow, and said, "Reborn is on his way."

Standard Disclaimer: All characters (like Tsuna) are the property of their respective owners and this story is not intended for sale, rent or any purpose that might result in my increased wealth.

AN: Although I originally intended to make this chapter about three times as long I decided to split it up, simply because the last sentence made such a good ending to a chapter, but don't worry more updates are on their way. On the matter of setting: for Tsuna the story is set about a month before Reborn originally arrived and turned his life upside down, for Dresden however the timing is a bit more AU. The Harry Dresden I am using was obtained by throwing him about a ten years into his future, adding in an apocalypse like event (which I am certain will occur eventually in the series), and then tossing in a botched spell; the result – a powerful wizard becoming an extremely powerful wizard (note: this is why Dresden will have powers that he currently does not possess in canon). Thank you all for reading, "The Soul Seeing Vongola Boss," chapter one.


End file.
